A Voice from the Past
Availability Once you enter Melphina. Has to be done before leaving the Aqueducts! Quest Details The White Qsiti (inside "The Babbling Brook") wants you to get him the Forbidden Tome that's been sealed for hundreds of years. You are redirected to The Catacombs. A new area is available. Use the path to the west in the Central Area. Make your way through the Western Area to the Disposal Area. A boss fight with the Souleater will start as soon you enter the room. After defeating him you will get a small scene (during which they ask you a question but no matter what you reply they say the same thing) and are redirected to Melphina for your reward. Reward * 2500g * Picture of the Second Brigade * access to the Western Area and Disposal Area of The Catacombs Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Some white qsiti's been looking for a magickal book. People seem to think he looks familiar, but no one's been able to place him. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "A white qsiti? That's pretty rare. If I got him to work here, I bet we'd get loads more customers." : Pleasant Young Man: "It's a bar, not a sideshow..." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Some white qsiti's been looking for a magickal book. People seem to think he looks familiar, but no one's been able to place him. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "When it comes to them mystical arts, I'm the man! My special dance can make anybody run away! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Some white qsiti's been looking for a magickal book. People seem to think he looks familiar, but no one's been able to place him. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Magickal tomes... I studied the intricacies of ancient magicks when I was young. Beloved daughter, if you have interest in the subject, then study it well!" : Bartender's Daughter: "A-Alright..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "Some white qsiti's been looking for a magickal book. People seem to think he looks familiar, but no one's been able to place him. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Magick... that ancient, strange power, right? It can't be learnt without a lot of study." : Gossipy Girl: "I want ancient powers! But I don't want to study..." Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Some white qsiti's been looking for a mystical book. People seem to think he looks familiar, but no one's been able to place him. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "I've never liked the bookworm type. He should go out and get some sun." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "A white qsiti has been seen rummaging through books written about magick, sir! Some say he looks familiar. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Familiar, huh? I wonder if he's someone famous ..." Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "A white qsiti has been seen rummaging through books written aboug magick. Some say he looks familiar. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? Do you remember the white qsiti who used to be in our troupe?" : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some white qsiti's been looking for a magickal book. People seem to think he looks familiar, but no one's been able to place him. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! White qsiti! You must be another of my rivals! ...For reasons I cannot quite explain." : Passionate Miner: "If you say so!" We meet a white qsiti in Melphina inside the pub called The Babbling Brook. White Qsiti: "Young man... Yes, you. Come closer; I've a task to ask of you. Do you know the Catacombs in the nation Elysion? It's said they hold a treasure hundreds of years old. The treasure is an ancient book, outlining the forbidden process of how to bring back the dead. Legend has it that the Forest Maidens were so worried of the book's misuse that they sealed it away, deep within the Catacombs. You see what I'm getting at? I'd appreciate your discretion... To certain persons, this may seem distressingly like grave robbery, I fear. Both your participation and mine in this endeavor would need to be kept secret. I realize it seems lower than low not to do the deed myself, but... Were I to enter the Catacombs, I would have to face...them. And I...I cannot. How could I face them, after--- And they wail so loud, already, it's as if my head would burst... It is too much for me to bear. ...That's why I need you to retrieve the Forbidden Tome. Certainly, you'll be amply rewarded. What do you say? Rush: "Alright...I'll get the book. White Qsiti: "Ohh! I'd hoped from the look of you that you'd understand my need. You surpass even my expectations. The Forbidden Tome is hidden deep within the Catacombs. It's said that many fierce and fearsome beasts have taken the area for their lairs... Be certain to stay on your guard. or Rush: "Sorry, I'm no tomb raider." White Qsiti: "...Perhaps you do not realize it, but my time is short---and worth more than you can imagine. Accept this task before I change my mind on offering it to you. Believe me, that is something you would soon regret. Accepting the quest we find ourselves in the Catacombs. We head to the Western Area. We find and fight the Souleater. Upon defeating it we encounter "The White Qsiti's Former Aide" The White Qsiti's Former Aide: " Due to that monster, our souls have been trapped here for years. But thanks to you destroying the beast, we can finally pass on to Elysion. Wh-what? You're here looking for the Forbidden Tome!? ...Don't tell me. You were sent here by a white qsiti with piercing red eyes, right? (A white, red-eyed qsiti, huh?) Rush: "Yup, that's him." or Rush: "Uhh...I don't remember." The White Qsiti's Former Aide: "This may all seem a little strange, but... Once, he was the squad leader of the army division we were attached to. He was a warm and kind person, up until that battle... In a battle ten years ago, on the Holy Plain, our division was completely destroyed. Only the captain made it out alive. We were on the front lines...it couldn't be helped. But the captain was devastated, and took all blame for our deaths onto himself. We're afraid that while we've been trapped down here, the captain's soul has been eaten away. He has nightmares every night, and is tormented by phantom voices... It's destroyed his spiritual balance. I'm sure he figures that if he can get the Forbidden Tome, he can use it to bring us back to life...that's why he hired you. But that book no longer exists---not as anything but a memory, anyway. It's been hundreds of years. The book is nothing but dust. To think that the captain still is searching for it, after so many years... I'ts painful to see him like this, but there isn't much we can do. We're no longer of this world... Soon, we'll pass on to Elysion. Please, could you give this to the captain? And tell him---tell him we have no regrets, so he doesn't need to have them, either. Captain... Please, don't lose yourself. Let us go..." They disappear and we find ourselves back in The Babbling Brook with the white qsiti asking about the tome. White Qsiti: "I've been waiting...too long. What's taken you so long? Did you get the Forbidden Tome? What!? The Forbidden Tome no longer exists!? Do not test my patience, boy! Without that book, it's all wrong, all wrong... How am I to bring them back...! That...that picture! N-NOOOOOO!!! Stop...please, stop! T-take this...take it and go! I don't want to see that picture again, please...! My head...the pain... We get the picture and some gold, and the white qsiti disappears. Quest Log Completed: # A white qsiti wants me to get him the Forbidden Tome that's been sealed for hundreds of years. Apparently, it's in the Catacombs somewhere. # The Forbidden Tome had rotted, but I showed the qsiti the picture of his ex-comrades and he freaked out! I wonder where he's headed now. Category:Quests